


Blessing in disguise

by MrsNea



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Belittling yourself, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNea/pseuds/MrsNea
Summary: Reader gets sick. Steve takes care of her.





	Blessing in disguise

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I have ever written. And I have written it for @allaboutthebooz Boozies 400 Followers Challenge, on tumblr. English is not my first language so I hope you can forgive me for all my spelling errors.
> 
> The prompts for this fanfic were:  
> 18\. One of them is sick  
> 21\. Buying flowers for the other

Steve came into the kitchen where you were currently sitting on a chair drinking lemon tea with honey. You had been coughing for the last couple of hour and hoped you were not getting sick. You started coughing again and trying not to look at him, which was hard. He had his workout clothes on and was looking good enough to eat.  
“Are you alright Y/N?” Steve wonder and he looks at you with a frown on his face. You tried to wave him away, but he came closer. When you stopped coughing you looked up and saw that Steve was standing right next to you.  
“Yes, I am fine,” you said a little horse. He stood so close that you could feel the heat radiation from his body and you really wanted to give him a hug. You really needed a hug. You drank up your tea and felt his hand on your forehead.  
“You are not alright,” said Steve and started shaking his head. “You have a fever. Why are you out of bed?”  
“I have a mission in a couple of hours with Nat” you replied and you could feel how raw your voice was. Your throat felt like it was on fire. Maybe you were sick?  
“You are not going anywhere,” said Steve and crossed his arms. You looked upon him. Why did he have to be so fucking gorgeous? You had never laid eyes on a man that was so good looking as Steve. And you worked with the Avengers. Where everyone looked like movie stars.

“Who is not going anywhere?” asked Clint when he walked into the kitchen.  
“Y/N. She is sick. I am taking her to bed” Steve got you to stand up and you suddenly felt dizzy. Steve must have noticed it because he immediately lifted you up in his arms.  
“I can go with Nat on the mission instead of Y/N,” Clint said and you saw the smirk on his face. You knew that both Nat and Clint were very aware of your feelings for Steve.  
“Thank you” said Steve and started walking out of the kitchen before you even got a word in. You had to admit being in Steve’s arms made you a bit spacey.

Soon you were in your room and Steve put you down on your bed and you looked upon him biting your lower lip. You started getting nervous now that you were alone in your room. Not that you didn’t trust Steve. He was a gentleman. No. you did not trust yourself and your big mouth. You had been in love with him for almost a year, but he didn’t notice you. And you could not really blame him. You looked nothing like the women he had been interested in the past. You had met Peggy Carter and you were nothing like that kick-ass woman.

You were a trained S.H.E.I.L.D agent from the beginning, but after you had saved Nat and Clint, you had become a part of the Avengers. You were best friends with Nat and Clint. They had taken you under their wings and helped you train to be even better than before. And you had never been happier. You loved being an Avenger and kicking HYDRAS as. And over the last year, you had gotten a new family. Tony and Bruce were like your older protective brothers. Wanda was a really good friend. You were almost the same age and liked the same movies. Bucky was your midnight snack friend. The times you woke up in the middle of the night he was usually also up so you would sit in the kitchen eating ice-cream and talk about whatever you wanted. Sam was your running partner. Every morning. And that was probably why you were sick right now. You had been running in the pouring rain this morning and yesterday morning as well.

“Y/N” Steve was trying to get your attention.  
“Sorry, what?” you said and looked up and meet his eyes.  
“Is there anything I can get you?” asked Steve and looked around your room. You pointed at a drawer.  
“Could you get me pyjamas from that drawer?”  
“Yes” Steve when to your dresser and opened… the wrong drawer. He looked at you with a blush on his face. He had opened your drawer full of panties. You tried not to laugh at his face, but it was hard.  
“One drawer down, Cap” you snorted out and started coughing again. Steve went to your bed and open a water bottle that you had on your nightstand.  
“Here drink this,” he said and handed you the bottle. You drank and when you had finished he took the bottle from you. He went back to the dresser and opens the right drawer this time. He took out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt that you had gotten from Nat. It was a Captain America pyjamas set. You felt your face heat up. Steve just laughs and handed them to you.  
“I didn’t think you would have one of these” he just said and shook his head.  
“They were a present” you answered and could feel your face get warm. You just hoped that he didn’t see that you had two more Captain America pyjamas sets.  
“Wait here a moment,” you said and walked into your bathroom. You changed as quickly as you dared to do. You were very dizzy and you could hear Steve pacing in your bedroom. You opened the door slowly and walked out into the room. Steve stopped pacing and turned to you. You felt exposed as you felt his eyes look at your body. He took a couple of steps against you and you felt your heart start beating faster. You were still dizzy and had to support yourself on the doorframe.  
“You need to get some sleep” he finally said and walked over to your bed. His voice sounded almost rough. You walked over to the bed and crawled into the bed. Steve tucked you in and gave you a kiss on the forehead. He walked over to the door and when opened it.  
“Thank you, Cap. I love you” you mumbled before you fell asleep.

 

Steve turned around really quick. What had you just said? Had he heard you right? You loved him? He looked at you laying there in your bed all tucked in. Sound asleep. Was it just wishful thinking from his side or had you said the words he had wanted to hear from you for the last couple of months. He knows just who to ask.  
He left your room and closed the door softly behind him.  
“F.R.I.D.A.Y., notify me if Y/N wakes up”  
“Of course, Mr Rogers”  
“Where are Nat and Clint?”  
“They are on their way to the Quinjet to go on the mission” Steve started walking to the hanger. He needed to talk to them.

“Hey, wait up,” said Steve and started jogging when he saw Nat and Clint getting ready to board the plane.  
“Hey, Steve” they greeted him and smiled knowingly at each other. They had been trying to set you up with Steve for a couple of months.  
“I have a quick question before you go on your mission,” he said when he stopped in front of them. Clint was beaming at him. “Do I have a shot with Y/N?” Both Nat and Clint nodded. They didn’t want to betray your friendship but they wanted Steve and you together. Steve smiled at them. Wished them luck on their mission and left them.  
“I bet you that they are going to be a couple by the end of this week” Clint stated. Nat just chuckled. “I take that bet. I believe it’s going to take two weeks” she said and they boarded the plane.

*~* ~*

Steve had a big smile on his face when he walked into the kitchen. Bucky and Sam were arguing over something. Instead of trying to get them to stop he just sat down. They took notice of this and asked Steve what was on his mind. But he didn’t hear them.  
“Steve, earth to Steve,” Sam said and gave him a Steve a nudge.  
“What?” Steve looked at Sam and saw his smirk.  
“You got Y/N to bed?” Sam asked and winked at him.  
“Yes, she is sick” Steve answered. He knew that Sam was teasing him, but he didn’t want to comment on that so he let it slide.  
“Are you finally going to confess your feelings for her, punk?” Bucky said and leaned against the kitchen counter. Steve locked at Bucky and started to blush.  
“He is!” Sam called and laugh. “How are you going to do it?”  
“I don’t know,” Steve said and looked at Bucky.  
“You could by her favourite flower and just ask her out,” Bucky said and Steve nodded.  
“Do any of you know what her favourite flower is?”  
“Y/F/F” Bucky answered knowingly. F.R.I.D.A.Y announced that Fury had requested Steve and Bucky’s present. For a new mission. Sam saw Steve face and gave him a pat on his shoulder.  
“Don’t worry, I will lock after her” he said and sent Steve away with Bucky.

*~* ~* 

A few days later, Steve was standing outside your door, with flowers in his hand. He had just gotten back from the mission a couple of hours ago and he wanted to see you. But he could not get himself to knock on your door. His nerves were getting the best of him. What if Nat and Clint were wrong? They were your best friends, but they could be wrong. He just looked at your door. Bucky went by and then he turns around.  
“Are you going to knock?” he said looking at Steve with his head tilted slightly. Steve just nodded. Bucky sighed walked over to Y/N door and knocked on it. Then he walked away. Steve didn’t know what he was going to do. Should he leave? You opened the door and he froze. You looked beautiful. It was obvious that you had just gotten out of bed. Your hair was everywhere and your eyes were sleepy. You were still in your Captain America pyjamas, a different one than the one he had helped you with a couple of days ago. So you had two Captain America Pyjamas sets?

“Hey, Cap” you said with a sleepy voice and you were rubbing your eyes.  
“Hey, Doll” Steve said and blushed. He hoped you hadn’t heard him call you doll. You stepped aside and let him in.  
You had just woken up and here was Steve at your door. Why? When you closed your door and turned around you walked right into Steve hard chest. He took his left arm around you to steady you.  
“Sorry,” he said and blushed again. A Blushing Cap you though to yourself as you looked in his eyes.  
“You know when you are invited into someone’s room you really shouldn’t stand right behind them.” You tease him.  
“Are you feeling better?” he asked you. And you nodded still locking up in his face. You bit your lower lip and you could feel him tense up. He still got one arm wrapped around you, the other behind his back. He gaze flipped between your lips and your eyes and you thought he was going to kiss you. He released his arm and took a step back.  
“I got these for you,” he said and handed you the flowers that he had behind his back.  
“Y/F/F! How did you know?” you asked and smelled the flowers.  
“A little birdy told me” he answered and smiled at you.  
“Clint,” you proclaim, but he shook his head.  
“Bucky,” he said and looked at his feet. You stood there watching him and trying to figure out what he wanted.  
“ So I….”  
“Is there…” You both started talking at the same time. You laughed and your eyes looked. Steve took a step forward and placed his hand on your cheek. You blushed and wet your lips. His eyes were looking into yours and he leaned forward slightly before pressing his lips softly against yours. You became paralyzed. Steve fucking Rogers, the sexiest man alive was kissing you. He gave you flowers and now his wonderful soft lips were pressed against yours. And just like that Steve stopped kissing you. You open your eyes and he was no longer near you.  
“I am sorry,” he said and walked past you to the door. You dropped the flowers on the floor and took a hold of his left arm. He stopped and you pulled him towards you. You got on your toes and kissed him. He seemed surprised at first then he kissed you back. You put your left hand up in his hair and your right one was at his back. You moaned into his mouth and after a while, you separated to get some air. You looked at each other and laugh before leaping at each other again.  
“I love you,” Steve said against your lips. You smiled and lent backwards a bit.  
“I love you too,” you said and Steve beamed against you.  
“I want to take you out on a date, doll. Tonight.”  
“Absolutely” you answered. “How about we start with breakfast now” He kissed you again. A kiss that made your legs feels like spaghetti. He took your hand in his and you walked out into the kitchen.

*~* ~* 

Nat, Clint, Bucky and Sam were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast. When you walked in hand in hand Sam nudge Bucky that looked up from his mug of coffee. Nat and Clint also looked up and saw you two together.  
“Finally,” Clint said and put out his hand against Nat. “I won. Pay up.” Nat shook her head. “They don’t have to be a couple just because they are holding hands,” she said. You sighed. And then you pulled Steve against you and kissed him. He kissed you back and you could hear Sam and Bucky cheering.  
“So Capsicle finally admitted his feelings” Tony’s voice sounded behind you. You broke apart and laugh.  
Steve put his arm around your shoulder. “Doll, let me take you at for breakfast instead. You nodded and you walked away.

The End


End file.
